buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Vlad Dracula
History Human Life Vlad Dracula III was born of Vlad Dracul and Cneajna of Moldovia in 1431 CE. His father became leader of Transylvania in 1437 CE, and Dracula became the Prince of Wallachia. In 1444 CE, Dracula was taken captive with his brother by the Sultan Murad II and held until 1448 CE -- when he escaped. Despite being held captive, Dracula was well educated by his Ottoman captors -- learning about the Quran, logic, warfare, and many other subjects. The Turks used Dracula, and his brother Radu, as leverage to force their father to favor the Ottoman Empire. In 1448 CE, Dracula escaped captivity -- alone, as Radu had been killed. He learned his father and his other brother Mircea had been killed by usurpers. Fearing for his life, Dracula hid from his father's enemies until 1451 CE. Tired of running, Dracula threw himself on the mercy of one of his father's enemies -- John Hudyadi. Hudyadi forced Dracula into a marriage with his daughter Zofia, and soon sent Dracula to fight in the Crusades. Zofia gave birth to a daughter, but Dracula grew more brazen and soon divorced her. Zofia, as a result, took her own life. Their daughter, Lilith, came to be cared for by a Romani woman named Gretchin. Dracula returned to power in 1456 CE. Now in power, Dracula wed his true love Ilona Szilágyi. She bore him his son, Vlad Tepulus. In the following year, Dracula aided his cousin Stephen of Moldovia in ascending to the throne there, lending him an army to use in war against the Turks. Lord Turac managed to take Dracula captive once again in 1459 CE. Rather than keep him captive amongst the Turks, Turac brought him to a Romani woman named Lianda. She revealed herself to be a vampire and attacked. Dracula survived the attack, and was subsequently recruited by the Order of the Dragon to act as their lead huntsman. The following year, Dracula set himself against a vampire calling himself Nimrod. Dracula succeeded in killing Nimrod. Impressed, Varnae -- Nimrod's sire -- allowed Dracula to drink some of his blood, and taught him some simple Romani magic. He abdicated the throne in 1471 CE in order to focus more on his missions for the Order of the Dragon, and his study of magic. In 1476 CE, the Order of the Dragon learned of Dracula's increasing use of Romani magic -- and where he learned it from. Viewing this as a deep betrayal, the Order of the Dragon kidnapped Ilona and forced Dracula to watch as they burned her alive. Consumed with rage, Dracula attempted to exact revenge upon the Order. Feeling that a vampire would prove little danger for their skilled huntsmen, they tortured Dracula, fed him vampire blood (harvested from Lianda before the Order had slain her), and killed him. Dracula rose from the dead as a vampire who was effectively without a sire. Early Vampire Life The Order of the Dragon had held Dracula in a position that exposed him to sunlight. He managed to escape from this, however, and escape the Order of the Dragon altogether. He reclaimed Castle Dracula, which had been occupied by a vampire named Bordia. For nearly a century, Dracula honed his skills as a vampire and learned more magic to aid him in his quest for vengeance. In 1565 CE, Dracula saved Solomon Kane from a werewolf. Realizing what Dracula was, Solomon attacked him but Dracula convinced him to spare his life in return. A year later, Solomon returned to Transylvania in order to kill Dracula. Solomon successfully impaled Dracula with an ornate crucifix and left, believing Dracula would burn to death. As soon as Solomon was out of sight, however, Dracula dissipated into mist and reformed elsewhere. Some time after this, Dracula briefly encountered the demon Anyanka -- he complimented her, saying a man she had cursed to be incredibly fat was "doomed forever". At the turn of the 17th century, Dracula learned of the existence of the Montesi Formula. He hired a thief named Murgo to steal the Darkhold, lest the spell be cast before Dracula could exact his revenge. Cagliostro intervened, killing Murgo and causing the Darkhold to be lost by hundreds of years. He quickly began a reign of terror that marked him as one of the most feared vampires in history. In 1789 CE, the French Revolution began and Dracula was forced out of France -- returning once again to Castle Dracula. He found much of his land had been taken by Baron Grigorio Russoff. The next six years, Dracula and Russoff battled over land. Eventually, Dracula kidnapped Russoff's wife -- he staged a rescue, also releasing a prisoner named Lydia. Lydia, a Alpha werewolf, bit Russoff and cursed him with lycanthropy. Though Dracula survived his defeat at the hands of Russoff, he was weakened enough that the Order of the Dragon was able to entomb him. Second Reign of Terror He remained entombed until 1880 CE, when Abraham van Helsing -- also seeking revenge against the Order of the Dragon -- released Dracula and fed him blood. For the next ten years, they orchestrated a scheme against the Order. To that end, Dracula adopted the persona of an American businessman named Alexander Grayson. While under this guise, he attempted to purchase a mine while on a train. The bartender assisted in this transaction, impressing Dracula enough that, when the bartender was attacked for his contributions, Dracula slaughtered everyone else on the train car. The man introduced himself as R.M. Renfield, and Dracula hired him to act as his attorney immediately -- though Renfield insisted on being told the truth of Dracula's nature so that they could trust each other. In 1890 CE, the plan began in earnest. Dracula -- as Alexander Grayson -- moved to London. He began to undermine the business machinations of the Order of the Dragon. Meanwhile, he fell in love with Mina Murray -- who closely resembled his former love Ilona -- although she was engaged to Jonathan Harker. Abraham sought to create a serum that would permit Dracula to walk in sunlight while Dracula attempted to create a new way of creating and transmitting electricity to undercut the Order of the Dragon's dependence on oil. Dracula also hired Jonathan Harker to work for him in uncovering information about members of the Order. The lead hunter for the Order, Jayne Wetherby, began tracking Dracula. In order to prevent her from effectively stopping him, Dracula seduced her as Grayson. At a certain point, Harker slept with Lucy Westenra. When Lucy revealed the affair to Mina, she became outraged and -- in her grief -- turned to the man she knew as Alexander Grayon. The two grew closer, while Harker was recruited by the Order itself to work against Grayson. As Dracula's plans grew closer to completion, and more vampires gathered in London. The Order began using a seer to locate and eradicate vampires, all while planning to sabotage Grayson's exhibition. The sabotage succeeded, demolishing an entire street in London. Jayne, finally realizing Grayson's true identity as Dracula, arrived in the ruins and battled him. Ultimately, Dracula won the combat and killed her. He returned to his home to find Mina. Mina had discovered a portrait of Ilona, and recognizing the resemblance she fell into Dracula's arms. Van Helsing, renouncing his alliance to the vampire, and Harker, seeking to reunite with Mina, joined forces against Dracula -- aided by Arthur Holmwood, and Quincy Morris. Dracula and Mina fled from London. For the sake of their survival, Dracula reluctantly sired Mina. A year later, Dracula and Mina had returned to England while Sir Malcolm Murray and Vanessa Ives sought out the missing Mina. Dracula sent Mina to them -- as a trap to lure the powerful Vanessa Ives to their side -- though ultimately she perished at the hand of Malcolm. This forced Dracula's hand, and he took up a new identity as Alexander Sweet to win the trust of Vanessa. In 1895 CE, Dracula found himself under attack once again -- this time by the Slayer Angelique Hawthorne. Becoming a Myth Frustrated by the number of battles he had found himself in of late, Dracula manipulated an author named Bram Stoker to write a fictional account of his adventures involving Harker and Van Helsing -- also including details from his encounters with Vanessa. This, he reasoned, would lead many to believe that he was, himself, a fictional creation of the author's. The book was widely available by 1897 CE. In 1898 CE, Dracula attempted to learn more Romani magic. To that end, he sought out Magda of the Kalderash. While he was with the Kalderash clan, he learned of the Whirlwind -- and saw their handiwork first hand. Impressed, Dracula decided he wanted Drusilla and Darla amongst his vampiric brides. The effort was prevented when Spike incited an angry mob. Also, during this encounter, Dracula tossed Spike's copy of the novel Dracula into a fire. Spike would remember this debt (of a mere eleven pounds, the price of the book) for hundreds of years. Dracula ventured to North America in the 1930's. In 1934 CE, he found himself in conflict with Spike and Drusilla once more -- as they had intended to see a performance by Bella Lugosi and Dracula intended to kill the actor. Later in the decade, Dracula began to feed from a girl named Angelica Neal -- until her father painted a cross on the family's lighthouse to repel him. When World War II broke out, Dracula returned to Europe. He opposed the Nazis, due to their persecution of the Romani people, and even helped the Allied Forces. In 1943 CE, Dracula and Spike put aside their differences to rescue Darla and Anselina (one of the Brides of Dracula.) Dracula betrayed Spike - as well as the Prince of Lies and Nostroyev -- to the Nazis. In return, his favored Romani clans were to be released. When this failed to happen, and Nazi forces established headquarters in Castle Dracula, the vampire count resumed his stance against the Nazis in earnest. He sired Rudolph Kris and manipulated him into slaughtering most of the Nazis based in Castle Dracula. An investigation into who might have committed this act led to Kris, and the German officer was killed by his second-in-command. Late in the decade, Dracula finally located the Darkhold once more -- in the hands of Gregor Russoff. Despite this, Dracula was unable to attain it. Dracula also attempted to kill off the Harker and van Helsing lineages once and for all -- though he did not quite succeed, leaving both Quincy Harker and Rachel van Helsing alive. At the end of the decade, Dracula was encased within stone by the Comte de Saint-Germain. An enraged Spike accidentally freed Dracula once more in 1959 CE by shattering the statue. Since this time, Dracula's complicated goals have led him to align himself with hunters as often as they work against him. Powers & Abilities Dracula, wholly unique among vampires due both to his origin and his use of Romani magic, has the following powers: * Spellcasting - Dracula is adept at casting Romani spells. * Vamp Face - Dracula's vampiric visage remains almost wholly human, even after centuries. Only his eyes and teeth transform. * Immortality - Dracula, unless killed, will never die. * Superhuman Strength - Dracula is far stronger than any human, and -- due to his advanced age -- stronger than most vampires. * Superhuman Speed - Dracula is faster even than most vampires. * Superhuman Agility - Dracula is so agile, he is able to climb vertical walls with relative ease. * Heightened Senses - Dracula has greater senses of taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight than even most vampires. * Regeneration - Dracula heals rapidly from any wounds. * Genius Level Intellect - Dracula was incredibly intelligent as a human, and this trait has carried over in his undeath. * Supernatural Perception - like all vampires, Dracula is able to see ghosts. He is also able to perceive psychic abilities in use. * Psychic Countermeasures - using Romani magic, Dracula is able to block certain psychic abilities from detecting his presence. * Levitation - Dracula is able to rise off of the ground. * Psychic Link - Dracula has an empathic connection to those he has sired. He also maintains a link to humans who have imbibed his blood. * Eidetic Memory - like all vampires, Dracula has a photographic memory. * Swordsmanship - Dracula is an extremely skilled swordsman, thanks to training he had in life. * Shapeshifting - Dracula using Romani magic, Dracula is able to transform himself into various shapes including bats, wolves, and mist. * Reconstitution - rather than turning to dust when staked, Dracula transforms into mist and is then able to reform. * Compulsion - Dracula is particularly skilled at compulsion, and is even capable of compelling his own progeny. * Weather Sensing - Dracula is able to detect and predict the weather, even able to know when and where lightning will strike. He uses this ability for dramatic effect. * Claws - Dracula's fingernails are sharp enough to draw blood. * Vampire Blood - Dracula's vitae possesses all the powers of the blood in other vampires. * Hannah's Wink - Dracula's saliva prevents blood from clotting. * Reflection - Dracula casts not reflection in mirrors. * Immunity - Dracula is immune to nearly all diseases, poisons, many chemicals, and some magical effects. He is also immune to some weaknesses that plague other vampires. Weaknesses Dracula possesses most of the weaknesses of other vampires, if to a lesser degree. He is, however, immune to being staked as he simply transforms into mist and reforms elsewhere. * Sunlight & Fire - it is possible for Dracula to burn to death, and he will if exposed to sunlight for too long or if set on fire. * Holy Water - holy water will burn Dracula to the touch. * Crucifixes - crucifixes will burn Dracula to the touch, and the mere sight of them will repel him. * Silver - Dracula is burned by silver in much the same way that he is burned by crosses. Silver will also weaken him. Silver chains are the most effective method of restraining Dracula. * Disease - While Dracula is immune from nearly all diseases, Hepatitis-D may infect him. This will weaken him for roughly a month's time while his system works to expel the illness. There is also one very specific strain of the flu which is fatal for vampires who drink infected blood. As Dracula has never imbibed the blood of a werewolf, this strain of flu would prove fatal for him as well. * Killer of the Dead - A mystical poison, the Killer of the Dead will induce fever and eventually kill a vampire -- including Dracula. The only cure is the blood of a Slayer. * Excess Blood - Dracula can drink too much blood, which will result in an intoxicated state. * Beheading - the surest way to kill Dracula is to decapitate him. * Garlic - The smell of garlic forces vampires to reveal their vamp face, though Dracula's does not change much. Ingesting garlic would cause Dracula great discomfort. * Invitations - Dracula may not enter a private residence without an invitation. He can, however, compel those inside to invite him in. * Dessication - if a vampire is drained of blood or does not feed for an extended period of time, they will dry out and weaken until they are little more than a mummified corpse. * Magic - Although immune to the inherent powers of born witches, most spells work fully well on vampires -- including Dracula. They are especially vulnerable to necromancy since they are, in fact, dead. * Supernatural Blood - drinking supernatural blood can have highly negative consequences. As such, Dracula only willingly feeds on humans and occasionally on animals. * Canines - Dogs and other canines show an uncontrollable fear of vampires. Werewolves, too, are the natural enemies of vampires. As such, Dracula has entered into conflicts with werewolves many times. * Vervain - the herb vervain can prevent Dracula's compulsion from working. * Juniper - Dracula will become paralyzed if they ingest the plant Juniper. * The Gilbert Device - The Gilbert Device is able to incapacitate any supernatural beings that are too close to it when it is activated. * Hunter's Curse - if Dracula were to slay a member of the Brotherhood of the Five, he would be tormented by visions of the hunter he slew until such time as Dracula killed himself, or the newly called member of the Five killed a vampire. * The Bleeds - were Dracula to go too long without sleeping or feeding, he would begin to bleed from every orifice of his body until he was dessicated. * The Colt - the Colt can kill almost any creature. * Death and Death's Scythe - can kill any living creature. Source Dracula is derived from actual history and the novel by Bram Stoker, as well as from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the Dracula TV series, and both Marvel and DC comics. Category:Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Main Characters Category:Secondary Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Dracula Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:DC Characters